Regret of life
by wolves567
Summary: ODST was charged for the death of fellow soldiers after destroyed an Outpost during the human-Covenant war and was sent to fight at Harvest and discovered an Forerunner Cryo Chamber which he active, Now frozen for 3 millennium 2530 when he was frozen now the year is 5530 and discovered a world of talking ponies, Now trying to find out what happen to Humanity and why he was here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey and I hope you enjoy my second story I do not own Halo or MLP.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Trial of death **

My name is Sergeant Major Scott Marcus Moon age 19 gender male which I think you would already guess by the name and soldier of the 19th Shock Troopers of the ODST which stands for Orbital Drop Shock Troopers of the Untied Nations Space Command or UNSC for short, I stood in middle of a court room chained after I disobeyed an direct order from an Commanding Officers which got me Court Marshall and getting a firing squad because my crime was the death of 500 soldiers.

"Do you know why you are here Scott?" Said Marshall James

"I do because of my actions on active the timer to the bomb when the Covenant attacked our outpost sir" I said with no emotions

"Correct which cause the death of 500 Personal because you decide to blow the base up with men still inside defending it from the covenant and you knew reinforcement were in route but you set the bomb off." said Marshal James with alittle hint of anger.

"The Covenant attacked,I admit I blew up the outpost but you forget that if I let the Covenant taken the base then our information would have cost the lives of billions and you would have never come and help us if I never did what must been done sir" I said.

"What about holding out until reinforcements.." I cut him off

"What I did, I did without choice because the Covenant were about to overrun our position." I shouted.

The Marshall sigh "But what you did was out of protocol and the death of fellow soldiers which is unacceptable so I hear by punishing you by death in battle and demoted to Private." Marshal shouted.

I just let out a sigh then look down.

"So you are going to send me out when the covenant attacks so I could kill as many of them I can, well at lest you know you can't throw away soldiers sort of." I said.

"Yes you are being shipped to Harvest to be deployed as soon you get there Private." After the Marshall said that he hits the hammer on the table and I was sent out on the first ship to Harvest which happen to be the fire of earth which happen to be a Paris-class heavy frigate along with several other ships then I went into Cryo chamber for a long sleep.

After being awoken known we are here at Harvest as I got out of the Cryo chamber the ship shakes causing me quickly rush to the armoury, tapping in the code to my Amour and Weapons and got geared up then I made my way to the Drop Pods in which I got in one quickly and I heard our Sargent shouting

"Most of the crew_ \- not to mention your fellow jarheads - will be leaving the ship in lifeboats. They'll ride to the surface in air conditioned comfort, sipping wine, and nibbling on appetizers. Not you, however. Oh no, you're going to leave the _Pillar of Autumn_ in a different method. Tell me boys and girls… how will you leave?"_

_"We go Feet first sir" We all shouted and my pod door closed as I fell to the planet surfaces and I could see the iced ground which was partly destroyed as I see explosive down there as well, my pod landed on the ground and my pod's hatch burst open as I grab my SMG and ran out as I could see plasma bolts being fired as I taken cover behind some ruins before standing up and take a few shots at elites._

_At Ponyvile._

_Twilight sparkle was looking though the books after discovering a weird statue of a creature standing on two legs with a weird object inn it's hoofs as the statue was outside of Golden oak library but as she study it more she noticed some writing at the bottom of it._

_UNSC ODST Feet first into hell_

_Twilight has looking though every book trying to discover what this creature was or what these words even mean but she sigh and give up as Applejack comes up to her._

_"Found anything yet partner about this weird statue?" Applejack asked._

_"No nothing in the library said anything about this, I mean it was found in the Everfree forest beside some ruins which explores said there is some large power source being there but they are not sure why." Twilight said._

_Back on Harvest _

_Me along with ODST and marines have pushed up forcing the Covenant back more and more before we began to have sitback after sitback forcing us back towards Alpha Base._

_"Move!" I shouted as the Covenant wraiths were firing Plasma at our position with Covenants forces moving up as we try to hold them off as long as we can until we can counter-attack arrives as I could hear gunshots and shouting then I saw banshees flying toward our position._

_"Incoming" I heard as banshee fire one of it's plasma torpedo hitting one of our emplacement turrets which was man by an Marine then I heard someone shout Reinforcements have arrived. _

_Then I saw one of the UNSC greatest weapons, the Spartan which causing all to charge along our reinforcements as we made our way towards the Forerunner pushing the Covenant back even more towards a forerunner building hidden in the Ice after we got to the forerunner building we killed most of the Covenant as we made our way in as we secure the area then I made my way to a chamber along with 4 other ODST then I went inside the Chamber which was big enough for one person really it was almost like a Cryo Chamber as I turn to face the other three who were on look out and I brought my hands up to a panel to find out what this does that was when I press a button causing a force field to form in front of the chamber keeping me tracked in side as I hit the force field the other three ODST try to open as one of them were trying to find an opening button on the control panel to the left of the Chamber before I could reach up to the controls within the Chamber I was frozen before getting a chance to try and get out._

**_Well that is the first Chapter done and hope you enjoy._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second Chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Awaking fate **

**Inside the Forerunner building **

Two Ponies one Pony was a yellow unicorn with a blue mane while the other Pony was a blue Pegasus with a purple Mane, they walk though the hallway which most of the place was still intact as the following the sense of the power to a large door in which was sealed tightly as the two ponies look at each other.

"What you think is behind there Sweetie Gem?" Said a Blue unicorn with a Yellow mane

"I don't know but it could the treasure of that statue we found but maybe the writing on it was a clue to open this door Midnight Leaf. Said Sweetie Gem

Midnight leaf walk up to a control panel and place her hoof on it causing it to scan her hoofs then red lights began to flash as Sweetie Gem scream as the door behind them closed and the door in front of them opened and they both moved very slowly, they came to a room with small like chambers and at the far side of the room a creature inside, just like statue inside it and frozen causing the two to gulp and look at each other.

_"What you think it is?" Ask Sweetie Gem. _

_"I don't know but lets check it out_." Quickly spoke Midnight Leaf.

Both of them made their way towards it after they reach it they looked inside before began to look around.

"You know what this means we could have discovered a long lost civilization" said an excited Sweetie Gem

"What if this thing is dangerous, we don't want to release something that was locked up for a reason." Said Midnight Leaf.

"Well there is only one to find out and that is open it and beside all we know it could only be a suit of amour." Said Laugh Sweetie Gem moving towards a panel which Sweetie Gem place her hoof on it causing white smoke to blast out from sides of the chamber causing the two ponies to jump back as the door open and unsure if it was awake or just a suit of amour Sweetie Gem when towards it causing Midnight to say "be careful." just before Sweetie hoof manage to touch the metal she was quickly grabbed and picked up causing Midnight Leaf to scream trying to run towards the exited but remembered it was closed with the creature quickly walking towards him causing him to have his back up to the wall in the creature hoof was Sweetie gem struggle to get out of it's grip before Midnight Leaf let out one final scream

**Meanwhile back at Ponyvile **

Twilight have found a very old ruin like book as she carefully look though it before coming to an page with ODST on it and she began to read carefully as Applejack was there waiting.

"Oh my this is incredible these Ponies were known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers of the Untied Nations Space Command whatever that means, but ODST or Helljumpers was there nickname would drop from the sky in a some sort of metal box behind enemy lines and attacked from behind or destroyed enemy buildings and their motto was Feet first into hell, but what are feet? Twilight said while rubbing her chain with her hoof.

"What about ask Sweetie Gem about it since she was the one who found it." Said Applejack.

"Great Idea but we need to wait until they are back from exploring the ruins more and tomorrow they should be back by morning." Twilight said before looking at the sky.

"Yep anyway see you later Twilight" Applejack said before walking off home.

"You too Applejack" Twilight replied before entering her own home.

**Next Morning.**

Twilight made her way to Midnight Leaf and Sweetie Gem house after reaching the front door, She knocked on the front door and waited but there was no answer so Twilight tried again but still no answer which got Twilight a little worried so she went to Fluttershy's Cottage when she arrive she saw fluttershy tending to her animals.

"Hey Fluttershy have you seen Sweetie Gem or Midnight Leaf?" Asked Twilight.

"Oh my no I have no seen them at all, Have you tried their home yet?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes but there was no answer I am worried something may have happened." Twilight said with alittle bit of worried in her voice

"I am sure they are fine but we can go looking for them if... that is what you want..." Fluttershy said going shy.

Twilight roll her eyes before nodding to Fluttershy. "I gather the others at the library" Twilight said as she ran off.

At the library where Twilight and her friends has gathered which got them wondering why they were there.

"Twi why are we here anyway I could be out preforming a new trick." Rainbow asked.

"Well Sweetie Gem or Midnight Leaf has not came back yet which got me worried so I purpose we look..." It was interrupted by a shout for Twilight which all of them rush outside see Midnight Leaf running towards them and stopped in front of Twilight with heavy breathing.

"We got to save Sweetie Gem she been captured by that" He points towards the statue before about to run off which twilight stopped him.

"First tell us what happened?" Twilight asked.

He tells Twilight and the others up the point where he was up to the wall and told him on how he manage to escaped.

"...I quickly press my hoof on this panel and the door in front of the creature closed while the one behind me opened and I ran all the way back here" Midnight said finishing up his story.

"Ha I bet this thing is not even that tough" Rainbow boosted.

"Whoa hold there Partner we do not know what this thing wants or what it is apart from an Orb.. shock... drop.." Twilight roll her eyes before finishing the sentences for her

"Orbital Drop Shock Trooper and if is the case then we must be dealing like the Royal Guards because it said these ponies drop from the sky but they do not have wings to fly, they are metal box of sorts and dropped from a hot air balloon but something much bigger which I am hoping this is just a misunderstanding." Twilight said.

"Oh I am going to throw a huge party welcome to ponyvile party and there going to be balloons and cake and everypony shall be there." Pinkie pie said quickly.

"We don't know if it is friendly first" Applejack sighed

"Well I hope he is nice and not to scary..." Fluttershy said shyly

Twilight and her friends follow Midnight Leaf towards the Ruins ready to rescue Sweetie Gem.

**Well there is Chapter 2 and hope you enjoy it and until the next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I am glad you are enjoying the story and to answer a review, English is the only language I know but I have trouble with it sometimes and I do need help sometimes but never judge a book by it's cover but anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 3**

**Chapter**** 3**

**War of humans**

Twilight and her friends follow Midnight Leaf to the ruins quickly when they reach the forerunners ruins when they reach there midnight went and put his hoof to the panel as Twilight and the other stood him beside him causing the door to close behind them and the one in front of them to open, They walk inside that was when they assumed the worse which cause midnight to stand in shock along with Twilight and her friends thinking the creature have killed Sweetie Gem so they began to look around as Twilight walked up to some writing on the wall

Twilight brought a hoof thinking what it meant and wondering what the first question was before Twilight heard a shout from Rainbow turning her head she look towards Rainbow who discovered another hallway where the others have gathered.

"I be there in a second" Twilight shouted which the rest went down the hallway as Twilight try to make sense of words that were worn and barley made out but she found the question that was below the written words on the wall.

**Meanwhile with the others**

Midnight and others came to a room which Rarity made a disguise groan as the place was cover in spider webs and dust which they all look around then Rainbow put her hoof on something which light the room up and moving pictures showed on the wall.

"Incoming!" A marine was shot by needler multiply times causing him to explode causing a few to turn away their heads before they kept firing their weapons at the covenant which was moving up.

"Hold positions, we need to wait for reinforcements to arrive!"

A stick grenade was seen throwing and got stuck into a wall in which an ODST grab the stick grenade and timing it before throwing it hitting a banshee as it speeds pass causing it to explode then ODST turned and was hit into the wall causing the moving pictures go black.

Which cause all the ponies to look at each other unsure what to think of the moving pictures or the objects as well before Applejack noticed Twilight was missing causing the others to look around before they all heard a bang which was a gunshot causing them to run towards the sound.

"I hope Twilight is not hurt when they got there, They saw Sweetie Gem hugging Twilight as they noticed the ODST stand not to far away.

"Twilight, Sweetie Look out!" Midnight Leaf shouted causing the two to look at them as Midnight ran towards the ODST.

**Couple Hours Early.**

**Scott P.O.V**

I awoke and noticed two Dots on my radar with one close to me and the other not that far away so I slowly look down and saw a blue Pegasus with a purple Mane about to touch my leg, I reacted by grabbing it and kept a tight grip as I noticed the yellow unicorn with a blue mane running towards a dead end, I just began to walk towards it while the Blue Pegasus kept struggle in my grip before I got any closer to it the wall shot up which cause me to stand and look at it.

I thought to myself that it is a door and known it be back with more because I still had this Pegasus which I look towards it wondering if Pegasus were myth or not.

"Please don't hurt me" Said the pegasus in a female voice which can of shocked me that it can speak.

"I am not going to hurt you but you will answer a few questions." I said causing the her to nod as I set her down.

"What is your name and why are you here?" I ask coldly.

"Sweetie Gem and I am an explorer who search ruins" She answered in a scared voice.

"I see and tell me have you heard of a Human?" I asked which she shake her head saying no.

I just nodded before she asked about my race which I told her about the Great War with the Covenant and we both got along quite well.

"Well can you tell me about your kind?" Sweetie Gem asked.

"Not much to tell, I am the last of my kind a war known as the human-Covenant war my people fought off eight different races and we lost, This very planet was one of our worlds which was a wasteland but now it has talking ponies" I said.

"Hey you made that sound like a bad thing, I mean we have learned so much from your history that you had flying objects that did not need pegasus and buildings that reach to the sky with no help from the earth ponies or Unicorns to help you build" Sweetie gem said in happiest.

"But what does this mean?" Looking towards the wall with writing saying.

"The fall of Humanity and hope, when none can speak falsely, a question will be asked — a question that must be answered"

I look towards the question which cause me to take deep breath.

I look towards her, "That is a question I am unable to answer" I said before I follow her around the Forerunners hallways and room and when we got back to where we started I noticed a purple unicorn that Sweetie gem smiled and begin to walk towards her.

"Hey Twilight sorry I kept you worried" She said causing Twilight to turn as I kept abit away.

"Where is that creature that pony nap you?" Twilight said before noticing me standing not that far away.

"You will not harm my friends" Twilight said as she got in front of Sweetie Gem and her horn glowed causing a beam of energy to hit me on the chest and forcing me into a wall.

"Stop Twilight he is harmless!" Sweetie said try to stop Twilight.

I pull out my magnum and aim it towards Twilight as she was charging up another spell which I thought was another spell and fired one shot causing the bullet to heading right for her as the bullet narrowing missing Twilight head it did scratch her face a bit causing her to stop her spell and fall down which Sweetie Gem hugged her telling her it was OK.

I put away my Magnum and before I could move I noticed a lot more ponies and noting the one who got away before I got a chance to do anything that one charge towards me now.

**Thank you all for reading plus favouring this story since my first story did not turn out has I hope and a question that must be answered but what is the question. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**New Life **

**Scott P.O.V**

The blue unicorn charged towards me as it's horn glow when it did a bolt came out hitting me on the chest force me to the ground, I look up and noticed he was charging another spell up just before he cast it I quickly roll to the left causing him to miss me by inches then my HUD begin to flash a little trying to keep itself powered up and I then charged towards the blue unicorn before he got another spell up when I was in foot reach of him I brought my foot up and force it forward hitting him on the face, Making him force back towards the five other ponies who were watching after unicorn recovered the six rushed towards me but the blue pegasus was quicker and both of it's hoofs hits my helmet causing me to fall back down before I heard a female voice.

"Ha this thing is not tough" Boost the blue Pegasus.

I stood up knowing my helmet is too damage then I noticed my SMG laying on the ground, So might as well do what a soldier would do when fighting the Covenant, I grab my helmet quickly taking it off and picking up the SMG and pointed towards the six ponies standing there before I got the first shot in Sweetie Gem jump in front of them looking at me with pity eyes so I won't hurt her friends, I sigh as I brought my SMG down causing the ponies to look at each other making Sweetie Gem turn around and explain to them.

I look over towards the purple unicorn which she was in a state of shell shock after being shot with the bullet only gazing her then I turn back to the others while they all look at me and I look towards them with cold heartless eyes then the purple Unicorn returns to the rest of the group and was seen to by the yellow pegasus making sure she is alright but the blue Pegasus flew up to my face.

"Who and what are you and what are you planning?" She said quite harshly.

"My name is Private Lone Wolf 4 of Lone Pack 19th Shock Troopers of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers of the UNSC" I said loud and clear which I used to say hundreds of times when in ODST, Now who are you? I said with a sort of empty voice.

The ponies told me their names and what they sort of do for living but Fluttershy was a shy one but I could tell she was caring and gentle by justing looking at her and Applejack who was a farmer, Rarity a Fashion creator and Pinkie a real party animal with Twilight who owns a Library then Midnight who happen to be partners with Sweetie Gem who explore ruins and old text when I heard Rainbow dash boosting about being the fasted and 20% cooler I just had to wipe that grin off her face.

"There is always something or someone better than you and being cool is nothing more than a word like a noble to a slave, A slave knowns the pain and the hard work while a Noble thinks of himself being on top and he can never fall but it is Slaves holding the noble up like a wall and it only takes one to three slaves fall out then the rest will fall, So the word cool is nothing evening with a meaning you will never be cooler than anyone else here or anywhere for that matter because if you sit in the dirt while the world around you burns then come back to me then tell me, What you think that word means." I said causing the ponies look towards me unsure what to say or think and Rainbow was unsure as well.

"What does this mean?" Said a pink pony looking at the writing.

"The guilty, The Innocent, The city, The families, The Death and The question you been running from all your life, Why?" Pink pony asked.

"I don't know what it means" I said but the Orange one look at me funny but never said a word before they all nodded.

"What with that outfit it is a crime against fashion and you said you are a soldier which makes it more crimes against fashion" The white Unicorn cried.

I could not help but rise an eyebrow before shaking my head.

"What you think soldiers do, They fight and combat gear is not made for fashion it is made for fighting enemies, Blend in with the shadows that is what a true soldier is." I answer the question to the white unicorn.

"So why fight when you could throw a big party and all become great friends." Pink pony cheered.

"It is not that simple, I fight so others don't have to, I give my life to defend others and I will die defend my species which I fail my mission!" I said with loud heartless voice causing all the ponies to jerk back and I let out a sigh before walking outside.

**Sweetie Gem P.O.V**

I watch him walk off after hearing his loud voice which Rainbow respond was, "What the hay is his problem?" Rainbow asked.

Which I answered for everyone in the room causing them to look towards me.

"Because he is the last of his kind that fought in a horrible war when eight different Alien races came into first contact with his kind, They were happy knowing his kind was not alone in the galaxy but they attack his kind and begin the war where his species fought not just for their homes but for their very exists because the Covenant is what he called him would destroy every single one of humanity which was why he is like this because he is the last of his kin and the last of humanity. Sweetie Gem said in a sweet innocent voice causing all the ponies to look at each other now feeling kind of guilty for attacking him early before look to the way Lone Wolf walked.

Which we all followed the way he walked ready to help him find a place in our world.

**Well that is it and hope you enjoy it and the question is up So I really hope you stay around for my next Chapter.**

**Now I am thinking for one of the ponies to fall in love with Scott, So here are your choices.**

**Sweetie Gem, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie or Rainbow or None of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Very sorry for the long wait but I had things to do and I had to let you guys vote but thank you for voting and enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Nightmares of Regret.**

**Sweetie Gem P.O.V**

All of us followed Lone outside when we got outsideI had his helmet on my back, We saw him leaning on a tree looking up at the sky causing us to look up as well trying to find out what he was looking out before we heard his voice.

"I forgot what it was like to enjoy the sky and Forest plus it is peaceful I never felt peace for a long time." Lone said in sad voice.

"We are sorry about early, We thought you were going to hurt Sweetie Gem and we did not know you were the last of your kind" Twilight said in a forgiven matter.

"Don't worry about it, You were trying to protect your friend and that is something you should never be ashamed off" Lone understanding what Twilight did.

"Well firstly we need Lone a place to sleep" I said looking towards him.

"I think it is for the best to keep him out of Ponyville until the Princess knows about him" Twilight said.

Lone came and grab his helmet off my back before placing it on his head covering his scar, Burned like face.

"But where can he sleep without being noticed by everypony else?" Rarity asked meanwhile Fluttershy was trying to say something, "With me" She said quietly.

So all of us kept thinking where Lone could stay for the time being and none of us knowing Fluttershy was trying to get our attention.

Lone cleared his voice causing all of us look towards him before he nod towards Fluttershy.

"He could stay with me.. if... he wants... to that is..." Fluttershy said very shy.

We all agreed that Lone stay at Fluttershy since it is away from town and hardly anypony would know he is there.

**Lone P.O.V**

After saying my farewell to all of the ponies I follow Fluttershy to her cottage which was edge of the Everfree forest which they called and where I was found in but anyway when we reach Fluttershy home there were a lot animals.

"I hope you like animals, Ah angel there you are meet our new guest Lone he is coming to stay with us for awhile" Fluttershy said to a bunny.

"Well I hardly seen animals because they were killed out during the war, So I won't know if I like them or not." I said with an unsure voice.

"Oh my that is awfully terrible well don't worry you can meet all my animals if you.. want.. to that is..." Fluttershy said shocked and shy which I can of kind it cute but no I can't be thinking like that, I am an ODST, a Helljumper, my goal now is to survive nothing more nothing less beside they are ponies and I am an human well more of a last human since my race is gone, So I let out a sigh before remember that question why which was eating me up inside.

So we reached the door and went inside as I place myself on the sofa while fluttershy ask if I want anything to eat or drink and I just shake my head saying I don't want anything, Noticing after realizing I still have my helmet on, I took my helmet off and turn the helmet around looking at the busted visor on it but Fluttershy looked towards my face.

"What happen to your face.. if.. you don't... mind telling me..." Fluttershy asked shyly which cause me to smile in which I haven't smiled in over five years.

"Thank you and war is what happen to my face." I said.

"Wait, Why are you thanking me?" FLuttershy asked unsure.

"Well for starters you took me into your home, You offer me food and drink and you even offer me to let me see your animals because I never seen them, I heard of them but not seen them plus you made me smile in which I have not smile for five long years of war." I said keeping the smile.

"Well I am glad that my friend is happy." Fluttershy said in a cheerful voice.

"Wait you considered me as a... Friend...?" I asked a little shock.

"Of course I do I mean you are kind and sweet who has been though so much pain and I want to help you to forget all of that pain." Fluttershy said smiling towards me.

"I... don't know what to say but thank you and it is getting late so Goodnight Fluttershy" I said which fluttershy nodded before bidding me goodnight back then off to her own room while I slept on the sofa.

**Elsewhere**

An Elite craft crushed landed in an forest of some kind after the humans and his kind joined together to fight the Covenant the holy journey but now the Elite looks around the area before begins his journey wondering though the forest before finding a path and began to follow it and what it was about to find will be an surprise to it.

**1 hour later**

The Elite was holding a human by the head since it had no helmet on but as the human struggles to get free before rising the Energy sword ready to stab into the human and the Elite says "My face is the last thing your pathetic eyes will see." before the energy stabs into the human, He said "Spartans never die only missing in action.

**Well there we have it and who is the human ready to be killed by the Elite and where has the Elite landed you will see in the next chapter and if I made any mistakes let me know but I hope you have enjoy and until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is the next chapter and hope you enjoy it.**

**chapter 6**

**The fate of one**

**Scott/Lone P.O.V**

I awoke up on something soft then look around before sitting up and remember what happen last night which cause me to rub my eyes before letting out a yawn, I look towards my Helmet which I still need to repair so I can wear it again, I smelt something cooking before hearing a familiar voice,

"Good morning I hope you don't mind me asking but do you eat... If you don't... mind... me.. asking..." Fluttershy getting shy at the end of her sentence.

"No need to worry I got my own food" I said pulling out some rations which surprising still eat able after being frozen along side me but anyway I start eating in which fluttershy went back into the kitchen after I finish the ration she brought out a plate of you know what I am not sure what it is and don't really want to know.

After she finish her breakfast, She told me that she going to see Twilight, I wonder how she still feeling after that experience I hope it is not to bad but anyway with Fluttershy away I could try and contact UNSC if they are not wipe out that is.

**3 Hours Later**

I kept trying my radio but nothing and I was getting so annoyed that I threw the radio as hard I can into the wall while place my hands onto my face while rubbing my face before letting out a sigh, That was when a old song pop into my head.

(This song is called Mad World By Gary Jules)

"All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere"

I kept singing while looking towards the fireplace where the fire burns away.

"Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world, mad world"

I felt so alone knowing that humanity is wiped out.

"Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world, mad world

Enlarging your world  
Mad world"

After finishing the song I look down at the tags I pulled out during song I sang as I felt tears making it's way out of my eyes remember my friends, family and those people who look towards me with hope in their eyes for the civil war to end and the children who used to cheer for us to bring the war to the end which always brought a smile to my face but when the Covenant came all that changed I never smiled like I used to, I watch as those who I once called Friends and Brothers in arms fall as we fought with the Covenant which cause me to tighten my grip on the tags.

I heard the door opening and walk in eight ponies with most saddest face I ever seen.

**Fluttershy POV**

After I went to town and met up with Twilight and the rest of our friends, We begin walking back to my cottage and when we reach the door we heard what appears to be singing it was beautiful but the most saddest song I ever heard, We try to open the door but the song prevent us from doing it because it was such a sad song and I heard Twilight saying,

"It appears he has been though so much pain" Twilight said nearly in a whisper.

We all nodded in agreement after the song ended we all open the door and walked in and when we did we still had sad faces causing Lone to look at us.

"Hey Lone I was hopping you would like to come down to the town if you... want... to... that... is..." I said in which cause Lone to nod before putting something into his pocket in which none of us got a chance to see.

We all begin to walk down to the town before we all heard screams which all of us ran towards them and when we got there, We saw a creature which stood on it's hind legs with it's leg shape like an with two toes on it's feet which was covered in Golden armour and four hinged mandibles with conical teeth which Lone step in front of us and told us to hide, That was when he charged towards the creature.

**Scott/Lone P.O.V**

I charged towards the Elite after telling the ponies to hide which I pull out my M6 Magnum since I left my M7/Caseless Submachine Gun AKA SMG Back at Fluttershy's home but anyway I begin fired three rounds into the Elites back causing it to turn around and take out a Energy sword which I curse to myself as it charged towards me when in range the Elite swings the energy sword for me but I duck under it missing it by a inch but force my whole body forward into the Elites causing it to fall backwards, Bring my M6 Magnum towards the hand where the Elite holding the Energy sword begin firing the rest of my shots into the the hand making it let go of it but felt myself being grabbed and force the the floor before being punch hard making me hold my gut before I heard the Elite mock me.

"Your race is weak and pathetic" taunt the Elite before grabbing the Energy sword.

"Look me the eyes and said that Slit Jaws" I mock back before getting onto my knees before I felt the hand of the Elite grabbing my head and lift me up so I was eye level with it,

"My face is the last thing your pathetic eyes will see." The Elite said bringing the Energy up ready to strike me.

"Spartans don't die, They are only missing in action" I said causing the Elite to bring the Energy back more.

"Then I will have the pleasure to kill a demon and I heard stores of you demons yet you were easy to kill" The Elite brought the Energy sword towards me before I felt it going though me and being brought out as I let out a gasp before being thrown to the side before Darkest took me, I saw ponies wearing Golden amour along with Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie charging towards the Elite before everything went black.

**Well you found out who the human the Elite killed plus that question The guilty, The Innocent, The city, The families, The Death and The question you been running from all your life, Why? will be answered and don't worry this is not the end, Far from it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Man who kept running**

**Luna P.O.V**

"That creature was tough but we do not understand why it attack us when it saw Twilight's friend, Thy Twilight friend must be running from something and this creature was trying to bring Justice dear sister." I said in a confidence voice.

"I don't think so remember Twilight sent us the latter saying he was the last of his kind this creature could be why his race is extinct" My sister Celesta said.

"Though one way to find out by looking into his dream" I said wanting to proof Twilight friend was dangerous because why else would he be frozen for so long.

"We can't simply look into his dreams because we do not know what to expect or find." Celesta said.

Before I got a chance to say anything I heard a pony clear his throat which made me and my sister turn towards the doctor.

"I got good news and bad news Princesses" The doctor said before scratching the back of his head.

"Good news is we manage to stabilize him what ever hit him did not leave a wound or scar and it took us awhile to start his heart again but thankful he is alive and well, Which comes to the bad news is which he is in a coma and I am not sure how long it will be for him to come around, Sorry we could not do more princesses. Doctor said before bowing then returning to his duties.

Celesta let out a sigh before saying "We do need answers. So I purpose we just look into his dream, Just so we know that he is not dangerous and how he became frozen in the first place."

I just nodded as we walk towards Lone room where he is staying, When we got there we active the dream spell to let us into his dream and when we did, I regret it every second of it.

**Scott/Lone P.O.V Dream.**

I sat in my pod already equip with everything I need and I could hear a few ODST talking about me being a criminal and was forced to join while others said I lost my family during the war but no one knew because I did not say a word to no one.

I saw the red light flashing now telling us to get geared up and into our pods and heard the Captain's voice.

"Dropping in one minute"

I sat ready awaiting to be dropped before I look to my screens seeing fellow ODST, The hitch closed shot before begin dropping towards the ground as soon my pod hit the ground, The hitch blew off the pod and I grab my SMG as I ran though the battlefield seeing Plasma and Needlers being fired towards us which I took cover behind some debris before poking my head over and fired my SMG towards Covenant forces.

The Covenant push towards us while Civilians are being evacuate but some civilian were killed without mercy before I turn towards a Elite stabbing a ODST with it's sword before opening firing at the Elite before it got a chance to charge towards me, I saw a Spartan come out of nowhere killing the Elite then charged towards the Covenant along with me and ODST then the Marines which we group with before long I heard Banshees flying over head before seeing a girl hiding under a warthog before I ran towards the girl before shouting her to come out and when she did I grab her and made a run for it towards UNSC lines.

I heard someone shout incoming before a Banshee Plasma torpedo hit in front of me causing me fall back as some of the plasma liquid hit the left side of my helmet causing it to burn though while the girl lay their dead, I felt the burning on my face which cause me to pull of my helmet as I kept hold of my left side of my face as I let out a scream of pain before a Medic came along with a ODST as I try to get to my best to get to the girl with tears coming coming down my face from the pain of being burned and a child who died and I start getting pulled to safety with help of another two more ODST.

After being force onto the pelican I punch the hull of it before I let out a scream as Medics were working on my burned face.

**End Of Dream**

**Luna P.O.V**

I felt a little guilty because I saw the creature he was fighting killing unarmed Citizen and he was trying to get them away from the fighting which cause me to turn to Celesta.

"It appears we were wrong about him, He is not here by choice which is why he is the last of his kind" I said which cause Celesta to nod before I noticed a pure dark door in his dream.

"What is in there I wonder?" I ask Celesta which cause her to shake her head.

"I don't know but we should not check it out, We need to leave his dreams now." said my sister.

I look towards the locked door I heard a voice which kept repeated itself which say this.

"The fall of Humanity and hope, when none can speak falsely, a question will be asked,, a knock shall be heard, Pain shall show" It said in a old wise like voice that was when I look towards the door in which I open it slightly and peek in while my sister left his dream and what I saw, Turned my heart in which I believe he is far more dangerous than image and I saw him running though a building holding something in his arms before throwing it deep into the building before making his way to the exit and that was when the building explode into flames before I saw him turning to look at the burning building.

The guilty live though pain, The Innocent die without mercy, The city burns with nothing spared, The families lay buried with pain , The Death is coming for all and The question you been running from all your life, Lone wolf who acts alone who helps those in need without knowing you were there like a wolf stalking prey disappearing without a trace yet why did you kill them, Why did you leave them, Why not save them?

I look towards writing on the wall of the burning building clear as day and kept reading over it again and again, So I can fully remember it, That was when I left his dream.

**Well thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is the next chapter sorry it took so long, I was enjoying my Holidays so I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

**Telling of murder.**

**Lone/Scott P.O.V **

My eye flatter open as I felt my body on something soft as my vision clear I noticed a light above my head which cause me to look around the room noticing it was a Medical ward but I was in my own room that was when I heard the door opening which I look towards the opening door seeing a pony with what appears to be a nurse outfit.

"How are you feeling, I'm Nurse Red heart sir" She asked

"Feels like I was hit by a brute" I said rubbing my chest.

"Well whatever weapon that creature attacked you with stopped your heart in which you were rush here." She said before checking the Medical equipment.

Ah yea the Elite with the Energy Sword they are painf... wait I meant to be dead?!" I said as my memories came flooding back in remembering being stab though the guts as I say Spartans don't die, Trying to taunt the split lips.

"Well it was not easy when you came in, It took over nearly all our top surges just keep you alive and to start your heart which once we did, We still had to fix your organs as well, You have been out for six mouths which we had to use feeding tubes to keep your body from dying from lack of food and water but now your awake I go and get a doctor." She said after nodding towards me and leaving out the door to fetch a Doctor.

I kept thinking to myself how the hell am I alive and I wish they let me die rather than bring me back to life to bear the shame of my past.

After a couple minutes waiting a Doctor came in and begin to do all the doctor tests like follow his pen and if I remember my name and move and all that rubbish which I pass with no problem so I was allowed to leave the hospital after I did four Golden amour ponies walked up to me asking me to follow them cause of orders from the Princesses.

After travelling by train to Canterlot which they called it, Almost sounds like Camelot which was King Arthur's keep during the Dark Ages but after I arrive, I noticed it was build on the side of a mountain which really surprise me after making my way though the city and into the castle, I found myself in the throne room where Twilight and her friends and two ponies with horns and wings, If I am correct they are Alicorns just cause me to let out a Sigh as nothing really surprise me no more.

"Greeting Lone, I am princess Celestial, This is my Sister Princess Luna." Celestial said in a greeting voice.

I give a Bow and looked towards them and let out a small smile.

"I am Private Lone Wolf 4 of Lone Pack 19th Shock Troopers of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers" I greeted them both.

"That is not your real name is it?" Luna Asked eyeing me wary.

"No it is not but I am not telling you my real name it is classified, As a Princess you understand that the public sometimes don't need to know a few things" I said which Luna just nodded before Celestial spoke.

"Tell me why are you here and what was that creature you were fighting?" She asked.

"I'm not here by choice, the creature was an Elite part of the Covenant which we are at war with after they attacked one of our worlds and we have been at war with them for about a year now I think." I answer bring a hand up to my chin stroking it.

"I see this... Covenant... why did they attack your people." Luna asked which cause me to shake my head.

"I wish I knew apart from they kill us because of their gods demand it or some crap like that yet we discover a new life form which they want to kill us and destroy us plus wipe us out as a whole and we are fighting not because we want to, We are fighting because we must in order for Humanity to exsit" I said letting out a sigh Luna just nodded sadly along with every other pony in the room to nod.

"I am very sorry to hear that Lone... If there is anything you need help with, We be there ready to help" Twilight said

"Ya Panther, We help ya out" Said Applejack.

"I will help you the best I can darling." Rarity said.

Any problems, Come to me and I help ya out, I never leave my friends hanging, You still own me that rematch. Rainbow said which cause me to roll my eyes along with every pony else.

Fluttershy just nodded before muttering which I chuckle at and give wide smile towards her.

"Yea, We can learn a lot from one another" Said _Sweetie Gem._

"Of course I help you and like Gem said we can learn a lot from you" Said Midnight Leaf

I nod towards all of them and Celestial let us go and rest for the night, I went into the room which was quite fancy and clean I lay on the bed as a flashback happens.

**Lone/Scott Flashback.**

I threw a cylinder object though the door before it closed as Covenant forces on the other side trying to break though, I ran outside to a Balcony as I hear the Covenant still going on below me but I got to some controls and begin to type after getting access granted, I press active to the bomb I threw inside landing next to a gas pipe that leads though the entire Outpost, I close my eyes, Remembering I am the only survivor as explosives were heard though out the whole Outpost the Belcony was hanging onto the building which was up in flames as a few solid beams were the only thing keeping me from death, I look up and saw a pelican flying overhead, Landing outside of the Outpost.

I grab some rope and tie it to the railing and slid down onto the ground where the Pelican was waiting outside the Outpost, after meeting a Few Marines I saluted an officer who was waiting outside of the Pelican.

"What the hell happen in there Sargent?" Officer asked.

"I had no choice I had to use a bomb on the gas pipe to stop the Covenant from taking this Outpost." I said which I felt my arms being grabbed and place behind my back and Cuffs place on my wrist.

"You're under Arrest on using the bomb and killing your fellow Soldiers in the line of duty, Get this piece of trash out of my sight. Officer said as I was dragged onto the Pelican.

"THEY WERE ALREADY DEAD I WAS THE ONLY SURVIVOR, YOU HEAR ME!" I shout, Struggling as hard as I could before being hit hard on the head with the butt of a MA5C.

**End of Flashback.**

I quickly jerk up as I heard the door going.

"Come in!" I shouted the door opened...

**Well I hope you enjoy it and let me know if I made any mistakes or anything, Who is entering his room I wonder?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here is the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy sorry took so long moving house.**

**Chapter 9**

**Queen and Soldier**

Lone P.O.V

After I said come on the door opened and Fluttershy walked in which I just give a small smile as you cam up to me.

"Everything alright Lone" She asked

"Just some old memories nothing you need to worry about." I said causing her to nod.

"You want to talk about... it only... if you want... to..." She said acting all shy before I heard the door opening but no one was there in which I slowly reach for my Pistol on my hip.

"Flutter get down and hide " I told her in which she did and hide as I walk out to the hall looking left and right, Not seeing anyone in site in the hallway that was when I heard a voice behind me.

"THERE IT IS, ATTACK!" I heard which I spun while pulling out my M6G when I face them it was a group of four Royal Guards ponies two unicorns and one earth and one Pegasus, I saw one of the unicorn horn glow before firing off a green energy towards me in which I could't react in time being hit after I fell to the ground I could not move, No matter how hard I tried then I saw all four around me as their whole body change to a black bug like pony with holes in it.

One of them hit my head really hard causing to black out.

1 Hour later.

I slowly open my eyes before I look around with everything still blur, I blank again a few times before my vision came back to me and I noticed I was in a Cell, I try to stand up but was force back to the ground that was when I noticed chains around my left and right wrist and I check my legs with Chains around the ankles, I let out a sigh before hearing hoof sounds.

"Well finally you are awake and I am Queen chrysalis" a female voice ask from the darkness.

"Fuck off bitch." I said which cause her to growl towards me, Which she came out of the shadow showing a bug like Alicorn.

"Well what if I told you that I know how to get to your people... and I know where they are as well..." She said with a smile.

"Bullshit, My people are dead a long time ago so that is a lie!" I shouted cause her to smirk before her horn glow green causing a image of a city being build by Humans then noticed UNSC Marines standing guard.

"Is that enough proof for you and I will take you to your people." She said.

"What's the catch?" I said knowing full well, she won't kidnapped me just to take me to my people.

"No catch my dear, Sorry about that kidnapping but you see Princess Celesta knows how dangerous you are and kept this from you because she knows that you and your people are too powerful for her and knowing full well that you kept in the dark, So you could not tell your people of her and subject existed, She fears you my dear but I wish to help you, to return back to your people but I only ask one thing." She said.

"What is that" I asked knew that there was a catch but made it sound there was not.

"It is just a small favour really I just need you to kill Twilight Sparkles for you see I manage to defeat Celestial but Twilight manage to free her Brother and it was cause of her, Me and my subject were banish, Now we have return to take our revenge on all her Brother who holds dear, We be able to take care of the rest just Twilight you need to kill and you be free to go my dear." She said it like it was nothing but why she want Twilight dead.

"Why you want her dead?" I asked needing the full story.

"Well you see, She ruined my plan, I was close to overthrow Princess Celesta and stop her tyraning within Equestria" She said making me let out a sigh.

"But how did she stop you" I asked causing her to open the cell door.

"You see there are artifices that holds great power that only Twilight and her friends can use by killing one of them will make it useless cause the connection is broken, So will you help me and I promise I will take you to your people" She said with a smile.

"Fine I will help you but only because I wish to return to my people nothing else and no tricks or else I will come and kill you myself." I said with a threatening tone.

She undo my Chains as one of her five of her subjects with my gear flies in and hands me my stuff which I put on my helmet with the crack visor on it, Grabbing my pistol putting in it's rightful place and holding my SMG ready for battle and follow the Queen outside off the cave as we want onto a cliff overlooking Equestria.

**That is all and it appears Scott/Lone is off to kill Twilight, Will he complete his mission and return to his fellow humans or will he fail and remain within the tyraning of Princess Celesta. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here is the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy sorry took so long moving house.**

**Chapter 10**

**Beloved or begone**

**Lone/Scott P.O.V**

I stood pointing my Magnum as she lay on the ground looking at me with sad eyes while her shoulder was bleeding after being cut by a knife, I slowly pull the trigger to the magnum as I watch her close her eyes and a single tear escaping her eye waiting for her doom.

**Flashback**

I stood next to the queen as I plan my way to Ponyvile because I am guessing the princess would have sent them back after I disappeared, So after my planning I begin my journey but not before being told by the Queen.

"Make sure you bring back her head as proof you had killed her or else the deal is off" She said with a smirk.

"Understood but you better not hold back on your end of the deal" I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"I won't ever hold back on any deals my dear soldier" She said with a smile.

I let out a sigh begin walk towards Equestria after got to the boarder I noticed ponies patrolling, I thought to myself "Huh that's new" I open my waist pad begin pressing a few buttons, before my HUD begin to display on heat sighs from each pony which their was Three out patrolling and about 6 in the tower guessing those are the off duty ones.

I deactivate the thermal and waited for an opening to pass by unnoticed, I noticed two guards talking leaving a small opening which I took my chance and slip by them unnoticed or so I hope after moving away from the boarder into Equestria more, I press a blue button on my wrist pad bring up a photo of Equestria that I took a picture of before I left.

I point out the best route to take which happen to be the Everfree forest, I ready my SMG as I enter the forest making my though the forest and came to a weird looking house, I slowly begin to approach it then heard a female voice.

"Don't be scared stranger, I will not hurt you" I heard in a rhyming tone which sort of made me think what the hell is that and that was when a zebra came out.

"I'm Zecora and who might you be?" She said in a rhyme again as she begin to circle me.

"Not from this time are you, trap in the past or in the future" She said with more rhymes.

"OK what is with the rhyming?" I asked and she explain to me that his her way of Zebras talking and I chuckle to myself thinking the zebras don't have to worry about tourists because their rhyming keep them out.

"Potions I do and need them you do" She said which confused me when she made it sound I need them and then pass me a bottle of pink liquid after she handed me it and I was on my way to Ponyvile.

"Time will tell when use potion you will." She said as I kept moving though the forest until I reach the edge and seeing Fluttershy cottage, I let out a sigh knowing I am unable to go into town and know this is going to be along wait for them to return from Camelot if the princesses allowed them to return.

So I kept myself hidden within the forest watching Fluttershy cottage carefully for any sigh of movements or life within the cottage cause if I know Fluttershy home meaning the rest are home as well.

**5 Hours later.**

I kept on watching the cottages until I heard a calm and gentle voice singing which made me look towards the voice and saw Fluttershy walking towards her cottage meaning the rest are back as well, Now the question would be how to get Twilight alone so I can complete my mission.

I know Twilight likes to study Stuff which I took of my helmet as I look towards it, I knew Twilight wishes to study my helmet but I need something she can study but does not move it.

That was when I took out my SMG Stock into the ground and placing my helmet on the barrel then taking out the ODST flag and placing it on the ground laying it outwards making it like a small funeral we held before going back to fighting and that was when I heard three female voices as I went towards a bush and hid in it while three Fillies came and discovered this which they begin to explore it abit before the one with the white coat says.

"I'm not sure Applebloom looks a bit like a grave, I mean we shouldn't even be in here" She said

"Aww Ya worry too much Sweetie bell, what is the worse that could happen?" the one I Identify as Applebloom said before the last one spoke.

"You know Applebloom, She right it does look like a grave and if rainbow dash says what is true that if you disrespect a grave, they rise up to get you. as soon I knew the third one knew rainbow dash I quickly force my hand out from the bushes as soon as Applebloom touch the gun causing all three to run which made me felt a bit guilty cause I hate scaring young ones but it had to be done.

I came from my hiding spot knowing the fillies could point where I was, So I climb the tree and hid within it's branches and leaves, just in time too as I saw Twilight along with her friends and the three fillies came towards the so called grave.

"Well... this is very interesting because that helmet looks similar to the one Lone has" Twilight said which cause rainbow ask if this was my grave which Twilight just shook her head.

"It could be any pony grave but guessing from this it could be here for days, months or even years, I will need to study it" Twilight said which cause all the ponies to give her a worry look.

"Are ya sure that is wise Twilight, I mean it is at the edge of the Everfree forest." Applejack said which I am guessing Applebloom much have been her sister or daughter cause of same accent anyway after an hour or two it was only Twilight left who was still studying because she loves learning new things, I waited a minute or two to ensure the coast is clear before jumping down as soon I hit the ground Twilight turned towards me then appear to have a smile on your face as I took out my knife.

"I am soo glad you are alright, Fluttershy said you disappear after you went to discover... What are you doing Lone?" She asked as I charge towards her before her horn lit up just seconds from her doing a spell, I threw the knife hoping to hit her head but hit her shoulder causing her to let out a scream of pain as I pull out my magnum as point the barrel at her head and pulling out the knife and wipe it on her coat then putting the knife in it's sheath as Twilight look at me with sad eyes as she ask.

"Why are you doing this, We're friends" She ask as I could hear the pain in her voice as she close her eye as she let out a tear.

"I have no choice Twilight, I must kill you so I can return to my people to my war and fight for good of humanity" I said with no feelings but Twilight caught me off guard what she said next.

"At lest tell me what you know of the words on that wall when we first met, Applejack said you lied about not knowing it but please tell me what does that question means as a last request." She said as I let out a gulp before letting out a sigh.

"Very well... as a last request, The guilty means the things I have done because I killed Innocent people and burned cities along with families who did not deserved death, The Death was me or rather called it because I killed and killed without any feelings or pain and The question I been running from all your life, Why, Why did I do it." I close my eye before thinking as Twilight watch as my face was in pain.

"Bad people held my family and they killed them after I want and killed all around me, they wanted me to kill people when they killed my family, I had nothing left to, It was because of them I did all sorts terrible things and now I got nothing left to fight for..." I said lowering my magnum before rubbing my eyes then spook again.

"I'm sooo sorry Twilight, I..." I turned and ran into the forest before Twilight got a chance to chase me even if she did her shoulder was bleeding meaning she won't catch up with me.

**Well that's it and hope you enjoy and finally the truth is out about Lone/Scott or is?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well as soon Twilight told her friends what happen, Princess Celesta ordered Lone Arrest and capture.**

**Chapter 11**

**Hunt or Hunted**

I was in a cave alone as I held my head in my hands unsure what to do, My home, UNSC, Family and everything else gone, I stood up and walk out of the cave as I begin making my way to that forerunner building that I first awoke up in after coming to the doors I open them then close them again and sat with my back against the wall as I bring my knees up to my chest as I left my Helmet and SMG along with the ODST flag back at the edge all I armed with is my Magnum with three clips left, I close my eyes and fell asleep.

**Next morning.**

I open my eyes as everything is blurr before regaining my vision, I look up and saw ponies in golden armour along with the Princesses and Twilight who surprisingly did not have a wound and along with the rest of her friends, all I could think to myself was fuck before I begin speaking.

"If you going kill me might as well do it now, I see nothing left worth living nether fighting war, Just make my death a quick one" I said it like it was nothing but this took them by shock because I am so wilily to let myself die.

"We are not here to kill you, We are here to arrest you for attacking one of my ponies" Celesta said which I let out a laugh.

"Really correct me if I am wrong but why don't you use a memory spell on me and see the true horrors on what I've face" I said with a dark and cold voice which she look to Luna and nodded towards her as she nodded back as her horn glow and the tip of her horn touch my forehead and I saw we were on harvest before the covenant came and me on board of UNSC Frigate Heaven on strike then I saw Covenant ships coming out of slip space and sending full invading force down as our ship went and position it self above the planet, I got gear up in my ODST amour then got into my pod as we all shout we drop feet first then the door close as Pods was release and it took only a few minutes for it to hit the ground with the pod door flying off as I grab my SMG moving to help secure the city, Covenant forces begin their attack I took some cover and begin open firing towards them, Before long I heard was Incoming I look up and saw the orbit Elevator was destroy and was coming crashing down causing a shockwave to hit the city causing me to fall on the ground before getting up grabbing my SMG and begin firing towards more covenant forces as the dust from the Elevator made it hard to see then heard on my radio that we were told to evacuate, so I begin moving towards a landing zone as our forces were ordered to retreat for regrouping and rearming as I got into the Pelican, the memory stop.

Then felt another memory open as it show us behind debris as it snows with more covenant forces closing in with my and my fellow ODST holding the line until reinforcements arrive.

"Left flank!" I shouted as a few ODST pointed left and begin firing as I heard my mate John shouting last mag, I took out my last mag I threw it towards him.

"Last mag make it count!" I shouted as I fire towards incoming covenant then I saw the wrath but we did not know what it was back then then it fire a plasma ball towards us.

"Incoming" I shouted as we took cover that was when it hit on the right causing the men and cover being blowing up which was a horror sight for Princesses and Twilight along with her friends as I saw one man alive but badly wounded out of cover, I begin moving towards him.

"Covering fire!" I shouted as I ran towards the wounded ODST before grabbing him and placing him on my back as I ran back to cover just as I almost made it I was shout in the leg with a needle which cause my to throw the wounded man behind cover causing him to scream in pain while I drag myself towards cover while in so much pain I lay on the ground behind cover as the medic was treating the guy I save before I could stand and fire again a Hornet flew over and firing it's rockets and cannons towards it as Marines begin pushing the covenant back as a Marine medic begin look at my wound.

Last thing I want to show these ponies was the glassing so it show me atop of a cliff overlooking a city with smoke coming from it as a covenant ship hover over it while charging it's plasma cannon then shooting down towards the city causing everything to burn and everything turn to glass then heard Luna shouting.

"I can't watch any more" as we appear back in the forerunner building as Luna has tears coming from her eyes along with the Twilight and her friends and Celesta was unsure what to think.

"Now you see princess my kind fought a losing war, So might as well do finish the job for the Covenant" I said as I remember my wounds.

"I have been wounded countless times but I fought on, Humanity fought because there was no other way, Something you will never understand!" I shouted causing most of the guards ready to attack but a little unsure what to do then begin coughing badly as I look up to them.

what surprise me was Fluttershy walking towards me then she stop in front of me.

"You don't have to fight no more and live." Fluttershy said in the most innocent and kind voice I ever heard I couldn't help but slowly placing my arms around her and begin crying softly into her fur as I feel her patting my back telling me to let it all out, I slowly kiss her neck as I kept to crying while the others do not know what to do that was when Sweetie Gem came up begin hugging me then Twilight then the rest as well.

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
